


Hiraeth

by kolachess



Series: The Dragon Lord [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Betrayal, Collection of Documents, Dark!Sorey, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Fallen Shepherd, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Major Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation, Spoilers, Tainted!AU, but with happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolachess/pseuds/kolachess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="font-Alisha"><i>"He bears Sorey’s face. His features. The same mop of messy brown hair that sticks up like a rooster’s ruffled feathers. The same verdant eyes that would sparkle with a brilliance whenever he got too excited about the ruins of old...</i><br/>
<br/>
<i>But it’s not him. It hasn’t been for the past seven years."</i></p>
<p>- Entry from <i>The Diary of Alisha Diphda</i>, dated 19th Day of Month of Harvest C.C. 242</p>
<p>No one is sure what caused the Age of Seraphim to come to an end, whether it was by some calamity of nature, or by some illness of man. The records were thought to be lost, abandoned by time, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Archive

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Second chapter is less of a chapter, more of a 'further notes' sort of thing. Although the second chapter is a timeline and chronological counterpart to this one, I'd highly suggest going through this one first if you haven't already!
> 
> ORIGINAL:  
> So this was a fun little venture into a new type of storytelling for me. There are more notes at the end, but I just wanted to say first that if you don't want to see the formatting (aww, so sad) there is an option to 'Hide Creator's Style'.
> 
> Otherwise, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Warning: This will contain spoilers for the game, of course, but also not, because it's an AU.

  **~*~**

[Entry from _The Last Company: Logs of an Unknown Captain Vol II,_ dated 25th Day of Month of Verdance C.C. 250]

_Day 454,_

_Our company has been in camp for a fortnight. The general atmosphere is looking slightly better than a week ago, despite the nights growing longer and colder. The Commander ordered half of the men out for patrol duty tonight. Only a quarter was needed last week, but the hellions grow strong. You can hear their screams throughout the night. No one expects to get much sleep._

_Still, it’s better than the screams of a fellow human. Our numbers are only ever dwindling. We were two hundred strong when we departed Last Haven six months ago. Now we are down to sixty._

_I still see their faces in my sleep. Gadwin, Cedric, Wyna, Val…_

_I just hope I won’t have to see more._

_It’s the eleventh time I’ve made that wish._

_**~*~** _

[Excerpt from _The True Age of Chaos: A Chronicle of Events from the Advent of Calamity to Present_ , written C.C. 250]

… With the growing strength of the Malevolence, hellions became discernable to even the least resonant of humans. On one hand, humans were now capable of physically fighting all hellions. On the other, these creatures were now so strong that oftentimes, entire parties were wiped out in a matter of seconds.

In these darkest years of the True Age of Chaos, the legendary Last Company remained the sole strength in trying times. The Last Company, or the ‘Company’, as it will be referred to from here on, was led by the White Queen herself, in an effort to sustain morals. At the time of this record, they continue to… 

**_**~*~** _ **

[A song entitled, _The White Queen_ , from the _Tales of the True Dark Age: Songs and Poems Book One_ , circa C.C. 245-6] 

And lo! What yonder tales will speak,  
Of the famed White Queen.  
Her gown of fierce metal,  
Silver like the moon.  
Her iron-clad spirit,  
Leads us to our boon.  
The White Queen! The shining light!  
In this reign of darkness.  
The Dragon Lord has all to fear.  
Our great Commander is drawing near.  
The Dark Realm will quake in fear,  
And the Company will proudly cheer,  
As the White Queen makes her stand!

_**~*~** _

[Entry from _The Last Company: Logs of an Unknown Captain Vol II,_ dated 3rd Day of Month of Halcyon C.C. 250]

_Day 462,_

_We are finally on the move again. The Commander says we are to move east again, in pursuit of some rumors of a Blessed. No one really puts much stock in it anymore. The last Blessed we had died shortly after her seraph companion became corrupted by malevolence the moment we entered the Dark Realm. It was by miracle that we killed the hellion before it became a fully fledged dragon._

_The Commander has faith we can find another Blessed, and one that can serve as a proper vessel for the Seraphim. Somehow, the Commander had managed to purify hellions some time back through the powers of the Blessed’s and Seraphim. Or so they say. This was before my time with the Company. I’m not sure what to believe, but the Commander believes, and so we shall follow. To what end that would lead us, I do not know._

_**~*~** _

[Letter from the Royal Family of Hyland’s Epistolary Collection: _Letters from the White Queen to the Scattered Bones Leader_ , dated 15th Day of Month of Solstice C.C. 244] 

Alisha,

My men and I great! And I hope the same holds true for Last Haven by the time my letter reaches you again.

I’ve looked into the matter you’ve asked about, but I’m afraid not much has come of it. I have ears still at the Borderlands, however few, but nothing has changed. The Three have remained within the Dark Realm, though by small miracle or harbinger of something even nastier, I dare not suppose.

I heard about Aldek’s death and Yana’s falling. I am sorry for your loss. There are rumors of a human village northeast, close to where you say Elysia would have been. If the Malevolence has yet to reach them, it could be our best bet of finding more Blessed’s? At any rate, it’s worth a shot!

What you asked about Purification Theory has a pretty lengthy answer. Maina says that the ceremony doesn’t have to be performed in a blessed land, but she does say it makes it much more difficult. Twelve additional seraphim would be needed to cast a temporary barrier to expel the malevolent domain even temporarily. Of course, those twelve seraphim would require twelve Blessed’s capable of serving as vessels. I have three in my company suitable for this role, though that is a far cry from the required twelve.

I may return to Last Haven with my men sometime in the spring.

I’ll be in touch.

Love,  
Rose

_**~*~** _

[Entry from _The Diary of Fenrir Kirk: Soldier of the Company,_ dated 8th Day of Month of Harvest C.C. 247]

_Hello. I’m not entirely sure what to write in this, but Gadwin always suggested this as a way to pass time and feel less sad and empty, and he was the most cheerful of our lot so... I suppose I’ll give it a go. Not much else to do anyways. So, sorry about the rambling. Although… I’m not even entirely sure who I’m even writing to. Are you a nosy member of our company who can’t keep your eyes to your own business? Raef, turn back now if you’re reading this._

_Or are you a stranger of a distant land and time? I would hope it’s the latter, but that seems like such a far off dream, the conjuring of childhood fairy tales. And to most of us, it is. They say that the land used to be green and the sky blue, that the brightness of day would make it difficult for you to open your eyes at times. There were creatures that cohabitated with humans and entire fields of produce of all sorts of flavors, more than enough to feed everyone in the land, they say. It’s hard to imagine. I can’t, at any rate. For as long as I can remember, the skies have been purple and gray, never brighter than the glow of a bonfire, and the earth has always been brown and dark. I don’t see how you could have colors brighter than these, but my mother insists things used to be different when I was a youngling._

_It was funny, she’d say, that they had thought at all that then was the Age of Chaos, that the end of world had been wrought, the fate of all teetering on the edge of an abyss. It was funny because at least back then, everyone had fought, had prayed, had done their part in challenging the impending doom with every breath in their being._

_At least back then, people had hope._

_That was before the rise of the Dragon Lord._

_**~*~** _

[Excerpt from the preface of _A Scientific Study of Purification and Seraphim Magic_ , written C.C 193]

It’s long believed that the only way of effectively defeating hellions is through the power of purification provided by the Sacred Blade granted by a Prime Lord to a Shepherd. While this is true on many accounts—and it certainly is the case that purification is the only way of reverting a hellion back to a seraph—it has never been proven that the power of purification resides solely with the Shepherd and his or her company.

Besides the taking of an Oath, of which there were very few cases in history to study and little record of the circumstances of such events (other than direct passing from Prime Lord upon his or her death), it is theoretically possible to obtain the power of purification of malevolence through the powers of Seraphim blessings.

However, please take note that all the theories in this study are still just that—theories. There have been no practical demonstration of proof that these theories…

_**~*~** _

[Excerpt from _Life Before the Dragon Lord: A Compilation of Interviews_ , written C.C. 251]

When I first met with Evena, I was slightly worried the interview would not be able to proceed. She was a small, frail thing, the early stages of consumption already weakening her greatly. Her eyes turned towards the past so yearningly, you wondered if she no longer had eyes for the present. Of course, in these times, it wouldn’t be surprising. But we talked.

“I remember the [First] Age of Chaos,” she recounted, her voice so raspy, I immediately reached for the water on her nightstand to offer her. But she continued. “We were plagued by all sorts of ills even then, but we had such strong hopes.”

We talked at length about how she’d been a little girl living in Last Haven when it was still known as Ladylake or Lakehaven. She showed me her favorite book as a child, the Celestial Record. I was in awe, of course, feeling privileged to have seen and touched one of the few copies still around.

The story she wanted to share, however, was not those of the Celestial Record.

“His name was Sorey. I was lucky enough to meet him as a child,” she started with a light in her eyes. “The Shepherd Sorey, and his band of seraphs. I couldn’t see them of course, but sometimes I heard whispers, a slight of the wind perhaps. Or the wishful thinkings of a child.” She chuckled, clearly fond of the recollections she had of the previous Shepherd. 

There isn’t much on record about the Shepherd Sorey, or the Lost Shepherd. No one knows what happened to him towards the end of the First Age of Chaos, just that he disappeared right on the cusp of our most dire need. Some say he died, slain somewhere along his quest with the world none the wiser. Some say he grew so exhausted, he retired to his mystical village and abandoned us to our fates. Some—the romantics—claim he’d secretly fathered a child with the White Queen, who was rumored to have been a companion of the Shepherd Sorey, and retired to raise his child to help finish what he knew he could not do alone; training a second Shepherd. This theory has waned over the years though, as there have been no signs of a second Shepherd in these desolate times. And of course, there are those conspiracy theorists that think that the Shepherd Sorey became the Dragon Lord himself. I’m more inclined to believe the first theory, however morbid that is. But since the purpose of these interviews is to help explain some of the happenings of today, there will be no sugarcoating or optimistic thinking.

Unfortunately, Evena was not able to shed more light on that matter as I’d hoped, but at least through her, I was able to get a glimpse into life before the True Age of Chaos…

~*~

[Letter from the Royal Family of Hyland’s Epistolary Collection: _Letters from the Scattered Bones Leader to the White Queen of Hyland_ , dated 20th Day of Month of Equinox C.C. 245]

_My Dear Rose,_

_I’m sorry to say that the Glaivend lead bore no fruit. The Blessed was nothing more than a pretender. I am sorry._

_Sometimes, I wonder if our conflict will ever end. It’s been ten years since_ [words have faded from the letter being crumpled] _… ~~please don’t think ill of me, but~~ I don’t want to cause you unnecessary worry when you’ve already such a troubled mind and so many affairs of your own to manage. Just indulge your old friend and allow me to say: I’m tired, Rose. We’ve been fighting for so long, ~~and all we’ve managed so far is,~~ don’t you think we deserve a rest? _

_I miss them. I didn’t get to travel with you all much, but I do miss_ [words have faded from the letter being crumpled up too many times]

[Letter ends here, appears to not have finished]

~*~

[Excerpt from _A Scientific Study of Malevolence and the Fallen_ , written C.C. 195] 

… [it] is perhaps a misconception that Malevolence must be eradicated completely for peace to reign. Rather, it’s likely that Malevolence and Benevolence work as two opposing forces that bring peace to the lands as well as drive progress. Without Benevolence is to wage destruction on the world, but without Malevolence is to smother a crucial aspect of humanity, an important part of the soul.

So the primary concern of our research then, is the prevention of the more detrimental effects of Malevolence, such as that of the Fallen, or the corrupt. The Fallen know naught but to destroy, and everyone—beasts, humans and seraphim alike—may fall prey to too much malevolence.

The Third Law of Malevolence indicates that the purer the being, the more dangerous the being would be as a Fallen. For a being so pure to become overwhelmed by Malevolence to the point of falling would mean a deep, strong malevolence that would be extremely difficult to be Purified. This is why Dragons are so impossibly powerful. As former Seraphim, the amount of malevolence required to corrupt such innately pure beings entirely would be strong enough to fuel a hatred for eternity. So far, there is no known method of purifying a dragon once the seraph has fallen.

_**~*~** _

[Entry from _The Diary of Fenrir Kirk: Soldier of the Last Company,_ dated 18th Day of Month of Halcyon, C.C. 250]

_Lately, there have been rumors again of the Dragon Lord’s origins. These usually crop up every once in a while, when things are particularly bleak, or the men are just particularly bored. I’m not sure which is more dangerous._

_Anyways, no one was ever really sure where the Dragon Lord came from. Before the True Age of Chaos, at the end of the First Age of Chaos, the great hope—the Shepherd—disappeared. No one knows what happened to him. Some of us wonder if he even existed. But… I have an aunt that insists he did so… who knows. Then, the Dragon Lord descended in his stead. He came, wielding the power of three powerful dragons, marching on The Lord of Calamity’s domain. And the tale goes that the Lord of Calamity greeted the Dragon Lord as an old friend, his fearsome laughter echoing across the skies, before the Dragon Lord killed him with a single movement, silencing him forever more._

_At first, all was well. The people cheered, the skies were clearer than they’d been in years, the land itself seemed ready to heal. But after that came the Advent of Calamity, and the age we now live in came to become known as the True Age of Chaos, for it was only then that we saw a true series of ill events._

_First, the Dragon Lord turned on us, slaughtering an entire village of innocents, down to the very last child; then he disappeared as instantly as he came. Second, the Great War broke out and completely decimated the Hyland and Rolance armies, the tenuous treaties snapping all too easily. Third, the Purple Plague spread and took out entire towns and villages, consuming the human flesh from inside out. Fourth, the Dragons rose. They came with rivers of fire that burned through entire forests, hurricanes that tore up entire cities, and footsteps that split the earth itself. Fifth, came the Dragon Lord himself, this time descending not as our savior but our tormentor._

_The Dragon Lord and the Three most powerful. How he commanded them so easily, no one knows. But command them he did._

_I wonder if anyone back then knew, that the salvation the Dragon Lord brought was a falsity, that the Dragon Lord himself would launch the world into an age even darker than that of the Lord of Calamity._

_Sometimes I do wonder where he came from, the Dragon Lord._

_Some say he was the Lost Shepherd himself, and his Three Dragons the Shepherd’s Seraphim companions, following their master into the realm of the Fallen._

_But for a Shepherd to have Fallen… it’s not possible, is it?_

~*~

_Keen eyes read the last line twice before widening in horror. A cold shiver crept up his spine before he fell back against the wooden chair, causing the furniture to creak in protest._

_“It can’t be…” the boy murmured to himself in a hoarse whisper, the revelation commandeering his thoughts like a virus, rearranging previous assumptions, testing out new ones, and ultimately working his mind into a frenzy. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he made a furious dive for a different stack of papers, shuffling through them eagerly but carefully, as the pages were weathered and fragile, having been abandoned by time and only now picked up by a stranger. He lingered on one of the letters, lips shaping the edges of words, and made a mental note before digging through the pile of open books spread across the table._

_Carefully pulling one loose from the small mountain of books precariously balanced on the mess of a desk, he opened its pages and began to read…_

_~*~_

[Excerpt from _A Hypothesis of Evil_ , written C.C. 250]

There have been multiple theories offered for the Advent of Calamity, the True Age of Chaos, and the origins of the Dragon Lord. They range from a being born of Malevolence itself, as a byproduct or wayward protégé of the Lord of Calamity himself, to the horrifying prospect of a Fallen Shepherd. The question of the hour of course, is how did a being of such malevolence as the Dragon Lord come into existence?

From a scientific perspective, let us inspect…

[…]

… most would argue that the pure nature of the Shepherd’s spirit acts as an impervious barrier towards the Malevolence. This thinking itself is fundamentally flawed. No spirit can ever be one hundred percent impervious to influence, Malevolence or Benevolence. However, it is true that corruption of a Shepherd would be much more difficult than the average being.

For a being as pure as the Shepherd, who—let us not forget—carried with him the blessings of purity of many Seraphim, to become corrupted, he would have had to experience a catalyst so fracturing to his soul, that Malevolence completely overwhelms the innate goodness inside him. But it _is_ possible. Although there have been no records of actual fallen Shepherds, it is uncertain whether this is by happenstance or intentional absence of evidence.

In any case, if the Dragon Lord is or was indeed the Lost Shepherd, it would actually explain a lot, seeing as the Third Law of Malevolence lends itself to explain the degree of power had by the Dragon Lord.

 ~*~

_“A fallen Shepherd…” he numbly echoed the words on the page, falling backwards into the chair with an audible creak. His throat felt hollow, and his chest constricted painfully, as though empathizing with the lament of the bygone era. An indescribable sorrow draped over him as he brushed long fingers across the page._

_“This can’t be all…” he murmured, a delicate frown scrunching up his pointed features. Pausing his perusal, the boy, who couldn’t have been much older than seventeen or eighteen, took a moment to let his eyes roam across the room. He rubbed his tired eyes against the weak candlelight that lit the small chamber. It was simple enough with its single bed and desk, and books and papers cluttered the rest of the floor space._

_He briefly wondered who had been the primary occupant of the room, and how they’d come to own such a collection of records, most of which, he knew, had no other known copies._

_It was after a passing minute of staring emptily at a random spot at the base of the wall that he happened to take notice of something odd about it. Frowning and feeling his heartbeat pick up at the sudden excitement and intrigue, he lifted the book that had been sitting in his lap and set it aside before making his way over to the strange spot._

_Elegant fingers touched the stone surface and traced around the edges of a stone before attempting to pry the stone loose. After a few wiggles and pulls, the stone finally gave way, expelling dust in its wake and throwing him into a brief coughing fit. When the dust settled, he bowed down with his head pressed to the ground, and peered inside. After a brief moment of internal debate, he bit his lip and stuck his hand into the hole, feeling for something he prayed wasn't alive—or once alive, for that matter._

_Upon touching what felt like paper, his eyes lit up with excitement. He eased out a stack of what appeared to be letters along with a book with great delight. “Aha!”_

_Dusting off the bundled stack, he pulled the first letter loose and read._

_~*~_

[Letter from the Royal Family of Hyland’s Epistolary Collection: _Letters from the White Queen to the Scattered Bones Leader_ , dated 13th Day of Month of Halcyon C.C. 239] 

Alisha,

I’m not sure how many times I need to reiterate: we failed. We failed him, and we failed our friends. And while you chose to close yourself off to the world, he was out there planning, preparing, waiting with only one goal in mind. There is nothing left of him, Alisha. I’ve seen it for myself. Don’t you know how hard I’ve tried? Four years… I’ve tried, Alisha. I’ve tried [letters are smudged from water stains] …the four trials again, in the faint hope that it may do something. All lead to nil. And now that things have turned out this way, there is only one thing for me to do.

He’d understand. It was one of the first things I told him. As an assassin, my priority is to eliminate those doing ill to innocent people. Be it thief, merchant, Lord, Pope… or Shepherd.

I’m sorry, Alisha. I wish things didn’t have to be this way. But we’ve already failed them once. I won’t insult their memory by failing them a second time.

This is what Sorey would have wanted too.

You need to come to accept that.

Sincerely,  
Rose

~*~

_His hand fell into his lap, along with the letter. Too stunned at having his hunch actually confirmed, he sat in the cold chamber for a few passing minutes, waiting out the maelstrom of emotions whirling inside him—the pulsing thrill of discovery, the chilling realization of implications, and the profound sorrow that seized him again as he drank in the words of souls long dead and buried._

_His eyes landed on the book that came with the letters, then picked it up and began to read once more._

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 24th Day of the Month of Zenith C.C. 233]

_I saw the Seraphim for the first time today! And oh, are they beautiful. I didn’t even fully realize at first, being in the throes of battle as we were. But it is a testament to Sorey’s growing strength as the Shepherd that I was able to hear and see them without him cutting off his senses._

_Lailah is a beautiful young woman, dons a beautiful gown of ruby and white, no doubt resonant of her fire element, with silvery hair that curves like the crescent moon. Mikleo was not quite what I expected, a bit shorter and more lithe than I’d have thought, but he has a handsome face and hair also spun of silver—is it typical of Seraphim to have light hair, I wonder?_

_We battled with fearsome hellions that took the form of giant centipedes. They wreaked of Malevolence and spewed poison from their jaws. Fortunately, Mikleo rescued us just in time, taking on the title of Sub Lord from Lailah._

_They are very good friends, Sorey and Mikleo. I now see the source of Sorey’s strength._

_I feel honored to be sharing this journey with them._

_Alisha_

 ~*~

[Excerpt of entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 4th Day of the Month of Verdance C.C. 234]

_The negotiations are still ongoing, and I fear for the fate of my country. Should Rolance refuse to yield in any of their conditions, I know not what concessions I further offer. It is imperative that…_

 ~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 2nd Day of the Month of Harvest C.C. 235]

_I am sorry._

_I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry._

_I am sorry. I_ [letters are smudged from water stains]

~*~

[Following pages have been torn out]

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 17th Day of the Month of Harvest C.C. 235]

_It’s been two weeks._

_I cannot sleep. Every time I try, I see the same scene replay in my mind over and over and over and over…_

_It’s all my fault. I am sorry. I am sorry. ~~I am sorry.~~_

_I repeat the words every minute of every hour of every day, either by my dry lips or by my numb mind._

_It’s all my fault._

_I’m sorry. I killed him._

_I killed Mikleo, and now I fear He will never rest until I burn along with the world._

~*~ 

[Edition from The Pendrago Times, dated 14th Day of Month of Tribulation C.C. 236] 

And at last we are free! Fear not, citizens of the world, for the Dragon Lord has come on the backs of the mighty beasts as a champion against evil. The Lord of Calamity, who has been behind all the ill in this Age of Chaos, fell with a single blow, his scream of defeat echoing across the sky. 

All hail the Dragon Lord, our Savior and bringer of a new era.

~*~

[Letter from the Royal Family of Hyland’s Epistolary Collection: _Letters from the White Queen to the Scattered Bones Leader_ , dated 21st Day of Month of Tribulation, C.C. 236]

Dear Alisha,

I’m guessing you’ve heard? It’d be hard not to… it’s all anyone talks about these days. About how the Dragons came from the mountains and began to rain fire, beat hurricanes and split the earth on the Lord of Calamity’s domain (melodramatic much?). About how The Dragon Lord, our apparent savior, has quelled the Lord of Calamity at last. Peace to all. Hooray.

But there will be no peace for us. It’s them, isn’t it? I always feared… but they’ve been so quiet for the past year… I always thought that maybe…. ~~Maybe there was a chance that~~

They call him the Dragon Lord now. Funny, isn’t it? It sounds so noble, which is the total opposite of the Sorey we knew! Haha.

Well… everything about him now is opposite of what we knew.

They think he is our Savior. But I know, we know better.

This is the beginning of something terrible.

Sincerely,  
Rose

_~*~_

[Statement from Official Rolance Army Documents: _farmer on account of the Pearloats fires_ , dated 19th Day of Month of Valor C.C. 237]

At first it was just a rumble. Every once in a while. My family and I, we didn’t think much of it. The ground in this area sees tremors every once in a while. It’s nothing too special. 

But then the most awful-sounding screech ripped through the heavens, and that’s not a sound I will ever forget in this lifetime, because that was right before the fire fell to the earth like rain. Within seconds, the pastures, and everything within your line of sight turned red and gray, thick clouds of smoke enveloping the entire sky.

You could hear them flying overhead. Each time their monstrous wings beat, gales rose and tore through the already torched lands. And as if finally giving up, the earth itself began to split. 

It was pure miracle or extreme fortune that my family survived. We’ve lost everything, but at least we have each other. 

~*~

[Note from the Lady Maltran to High Chancellor Gendrieve, circa Month of Sun C.C. 235 (six months before the Advent of Calamity), inserted into the pages of the diary]

Gendrieve,

Do not worry about the Princess. I will convince her of cooperation. Simply take care of the matter on your end and ensure the Nobles are wary of the words spread by the Shepherd. They are falsities echoing the sentiments of the Rolance army.

\- Maltran

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated C.C. 239, Day 19 of the Month of Aurora]

_I cannot forgive Maltran for her betrayal, just as I cannot absolve myself of my sin in leading Sorey to his falling, however unwittingly I did so._

_But Rose is right. We met today, for the first time in four years. She slapped me, which I more than deserved. But when I offered my sincerest apology for all that transpired, she shook her head and told me that was not what I should have apologized for._

_I admit, I was quite confused at first. What, if not for unknowingly leading Sorey, my friends, into a trap that would eventually cause them their lives and Shepherd, would I apologize? Not that any amount of repentance in the world can absolve me of this guilt. It would be too merciful._

_Still, Rose is true to the name Sorey granted her all those years ago, and she screamed at me to ‘stop sulking and actually do something useful’ if I was still so ‘hung up’ about it all._

_She’s right, of course. Steadfast and straightforward, my original impression of her is correct. I’m glad Sorey found a Squire and companion in her, who could fill the shoes I could not._

_She would not have wasted these past years doing nothing but wallow in grief._

_I am still a Princess and soon to be Queen of this realm._

_I have a duty I must uptake._

_~*~_

[Letter from the Royal Family of Hyland’s Epistolary Collection: _Letters from the White Queen to the Scattered Bones Leader_ , dated 20th Day of Month of Zenith, C.C. 241]

Dear Alisha,

Woohoo! Congrats on your new title, _your Majesty_. How does it feel to be Queen? Pretty nifty, wouldn’t you say? I’ve been following up with some whispers of a seraph who specializes in the study of Seraphim and Malevolence magic. I have very little to go on, but it is a lead all the same. If I find anything, I will be sure to send it your way.

But Alisha, please keep in mind that I am doing this as a means to an end. So long as the Sorey remains undefeatable, I will do things your way, simply because I am an assassin, not a fool. However, the moment the opportunity presents itself, then whether by killing or purification, I shall do what I must to release him of this accursed life.

Please do not forget that.

Your friend,  
Rose

~*~ 

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 7th Day of Month of Verdance C.C. 242]

_Following a lead on the Origin Village of the Dawn of Chaos, I’ve come across something of interest—an iris gem that shows you happenings of the past. From the glimpses, I saw the previous Shepherd, and events that led to the birth of the Lord of Calamity. It was a terrible cycle of hatred and pain that led us into the First Age of Chaos._

_Sorey and Mikleo were babes of that village, and they had been intended as the light that guided us out of the Age of Chaos._

_I cannot help but wonder… if Sorey and the others had seen this glimpse of history for themselves… would things have turned out this way?_

~*~ 

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 18th Day of Month of Harvest C.C. 242]

_I saw him today. I saw the Dragon Lord._

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 19th Day of Month of Harvest C.C. 242]                 

_He bears Sorey’s face. His features. The same mop of messy brown hair that sticks up like a rooster’s ruffled feathers. The same verdant eyes that would sparkle with a brilliance whenever he got too excited about the ruins of old. The same lips that would pull into a goofy smile when he realized he said something so typically him and earned the teasing of those around him, because he never felt like we were laughing at him._

_But it’s not him. It hasn’t been for the past seven years._

_Sorey’s eyes never burned with such icy hatred and determination that could pierce into your very soul and cleave it in two. He never bore such cruel and cold smiles that only grew the more anguished you became._

_He’s too calm, which is a trait I have never associated with Sorey, for Sorey is always a bubble of energy, passion, excitement and never a moment unexplored._

_For years I’ve envisioned what it might be like for a reencounter with Sorey. I imagined there to be tears, apologies, desperate pleas and prostration for forgiveness and at the same time, self-loathing that I would even dare ask._

_Instead, I too, am calm._

_This is not the Sorey that was once my friend and companion. I owe this being nothing._

_The Dragon Lord is not who I want to see, even if he bears Sorey’s face and body._

_I will save him—Sorey. This dance will not end until either myself or the Dragon Lord is gone._

~*~ 

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 10th Day of Month of Aurora C.C. 248]

_Today, we had a great victory. For the first time in years, we can honestly say we’ve won an important battle against the Dragon Lord. We’ve been whittled away at, taunted, tormented, till we became a sole company of knights fighting this realm of Malevolence._

_But our hearts remained pure, our spirits strong, and with great difficulty we’ve managed to purify our first party of hellions! I hesitate to spread word of this small but important victory, so it will be kept under wraps for now._

_Something is changing. I can feel it._

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 27th Day of Month of Equinox C.C. 249]

_We lost Gendry and Naolan today. I know there’s nothing I could have done to save them, but I can’t help but think that I could. I could have been more cautious. I could have been less hasty to press forward. I should have seen it. It was a trap._

_What will I tell their families?_

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 1st Day of Month of Zenith C.C. 250]

_Our company is all but fifty in number now. The Malevolence continues to grow in strength, the hellions in numbers. They’ve taken so many of my men._

_There are many vows I have broken, though never by choice. I want to give into despair, and sometimes I cry silently in the night, under the comforting embrace of darkness. No one can know, see their Commander like this, for it would break them as well. And it is this knowledge that both supports me and chains me._

_Sometimes, I still feel very much like the naïve princess that saves none by wanting to save all. I have grown much since, and know now that sacrifices must be made, morals sometimes compromised, emotions need be cast aside. But other times, I wonder… is this truly correct? Things aren’t ever black and white, but what if we are only ever meant to see certain shades?_

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 12th Day of Month of Aurora C.C. 250]

_It’s the fifteenth anniversary of Mikleo’s passing._

_I saw him again today. I’m not sure if I was expecting it or not, but… there he was. No dragons, no hellions, no cloud of Malevolence. It was actually a beautiful day, the first one I’ve seen perhaps in the past fifteen years. I’d forgotten what the sun looked like. It’s beautiful._

_He stood there, much like anyone else would, at the grave of their loved one._

_It was Rose’s idea, to pass Mikleo onto the spirit of the lake and have his element embrace him for all of eternity. They erected a monument for him too, though Sorey had already gone. Lailah, Edna and Zaveid… they fought it as long as they could, but…_

_It’s been fifteen years. And to see him standing there… for a moment, a very brief moment, I was my seventeen-year-old self again. There wasn’t_ [words smudged from water stains] _or lords or queens or hellions versus humans and seraphs versus dragons and..._

_Just for a moment, the Dragon Lord was Sorey again._

_‘I’m sorry, Mikleo,’ he had whispered so brokenly. I don’t know whether he was apologizing for letting Mikleo die, allowing me to have taken advantage of his trust that ultimately led to Mikleo’s death, or for all that has transpired in the past fifteen years, everything that he’s done in the name of a bitter and hollowing vengeance that he knew would have broken his best friend’s heart had the other known._

_But for a moment, none of that mattered, because I saw the flicker of Sorey in those eyes. For the first time in fifteen years. It was Sorey’s warm, sad eyes, full of hurt and still, love. The way he rested his hand on the cold stone, as though it were Mikleo itself…_

_And suddenly, the most heartbreaking realization dawned on me. I haven’t cried once in these past three years, but…_

_How had I never realized? How had I, who had dared call myself their friend, never realized? I laugh and I cry, because of course, how could it have been any other way? Rose knew, of course she did. It all made sense now._

_I am ashamed. It only took me two decades. Ha. I can hear Rose’s taunts now. I wonder if she has been waiting for the right moment to tease me._

_I felt no fear. Not out of bravery or anything noble like that, but for the fact that the current being before me, Sorey, had eyes only for one person in that very moment._

_Perhaps there is hope yet._

~*~

[Letter from the Royal Family of Hyland’s Epistolary Collection: _Letters from the White Queen to the Scattered Bones Leader_ , dated 16th Day of Month of Valor, C.C. 256]

Dear Alisha, 

Nope, you can’t convince me otherwise, sorry! I know this isn’t what you wanted to hear, and by the time my letter reaches you again, you may very well already have news of my success or failure. (Between you and me, I really hope it’s the former!)

Alisha, I know these years have been hard on you. You’ve remained so strong for everyone, through everything. I know I always sound and seem like I know what I’m doing, that I’m always on the right path and never waver, but you’ve known me long enough to know that’s not the case. I have always fought for what I believe in, and what I believe in has been known to change. However, one thing I firmly believe in that hasn’t is the fact that it does no good to dwell on the past.

So Alisha, please. Promise me that from here on out, you have to live for the future. Look to the past for guidance, but don’t be its prisoner.

I hope you live a long and prosperous life, my Queen. We shared lots of great memories, you and I. Perhaps in another life, we’ll share many more. And next time, I’ll win! 

And for what it’s worth, Alisha, I’m sorry.

[Words smudged from water stains]

Your dearest friend always,  
Rose

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 22nd Day of Month of Halcyon C.C. 256]

_Why?! Why don’t you just come and kill me. I know you hunt me. And I keep running, on some pathetic hope or even more pathetic instinct, I don’t know. I know you know where I am, always, yet you continue to leave me to suffer in this false hope._

_Why do you continue to torment me, Sorey? Why? Why? Why?_

_No, I know._

_I’m tired. Everything we tried, failed. Everywhere we looked, were dead ends. Everything is gone. Everyone is dead. What have I to live for now?_

_Why am I always left behind?_

_I’m sorry, Rose. I cannot keep my promise._

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 31st Day of Month of Zenith C.C. 257]

_I think I finally understand._

~*~ 

He stared numbly at the last entry, watching the words dance and waver through his blurring vision. Fresh droplets stain the old pages unnoticed, despite the fact that he is watching them fall one after another, each hitting the diary with a small pattering sound. The cavity where his heart was has swollen to engulf his entire chest, and he swallows past a dry throat in a poor attempt to rid himself of the painful emptiness that eats at him.

“Aww man… this is where you were holed up for the past four hours? Dammit. I suppose you win this round. It’s definitely a much sweeter find than whatever the hell _this_ is,” a young male’s grumbling voice floats in from behind him. He holds up a small leather pouch and gives it a casual shake, causing the contents to clink. A curious frown crosses his features as his eyes drink in the small cramped quarters stocked a simple bed and desk. Shelves and piles of books and papers of all sorts, some of which were still slumbering under a sheet of dust, took up the rest of the space. The corners of his lips drag downward thoughtfully, and his eyebrows rise in quiet impressment. “Still, this place is bigger than I thought. Who do you think stayed here?” he wonders as his eyes scan over some of the titles and fading ink swirling away on the bindings. “I’m thinking from the age of the stones and particular designs that… Leo?” He trails off upon noticing the other’s silence.

“Leo?” he tries again, moving closer hesitantly. Leo’s back is turned to him, and as he creeps closer he hears a couple of small pitter-patter sounds followed by small sniffles. “Leo?” he cries out, this time in alarm. He's by the other’s side within a split second. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? Don’t cry, Leo. Um—“ He desperately makes some useless gestures in a poor attempt to ease Leo's supposed pains.

“No, it’s… it’s fine. I’m fine. I just—“ Another sniff. “Shit…” Leo curses as he notices the damage to the book, and quickly moves to dab at the pages as gently as possible with his sleeves. 

“Leo, you can tell me what’s wrong, ok? If you’re upset about the bet, it’s just a stupid competition. I mean, you won, so I don’t know what you’d be upset about. Well, that’s not to say I don’t think you can’t be upset—" 

“Ugh. Rey, just _shut up_ , will you?” Leo rolls his eyes, which are slightly red and puffy from the crying, but he can compose himself enough to regain his lost dignity. He sniffs once more, and this time casts a sidelong glance at Rey, daring him to make a comment.

“Leo…” comes the not-unfamiliar whine of his best friend. Leo sighs and closes the diary gingerly before setting it aside and turning to face Rey. He leans forward with his hands tucked into his lap, and violet eyes search out emerald ones.

“I’m _fine_ , you big worrywart,” he chides without any real anger, expression softening. A pursed smile flickers onto his features. “I just… I think we’ve found the lost records of the Age of Seraphim…” he whispers a bit in awe, fighting a grin upon seeing his friend’s entirely slack-jawed expression.

“You’re _kidding_!” Rey shouts, utterly bewildered. He slaps both hands down on Leo’s shoulders, which earns him a startled yelp that he ignores. “Leo. Tell me you’re kidding. Wait. No. I meant, tell me you’re _not_ kidding. But holy shit, what?” He's bouncing now, and running a nervous hand through his hair.

Leo could no longer fight the impossible grin that splits across his face. “I’m not kidding in the slightest.” He laughs as Rey lets out a loud whoop and jumps up to pump his fist in the air.

“Holy shit, do you realize how big of a discovery this is? Holy shit! This is awesome!” Peals of open laughter resounded in the room. Rey jumps in to tackle-hug the other boy, which results in the both of them being slammed into the ground.

“Ouch—Rey! You big oaf. That hurt!” Leo complains, pushing against the lump of mass weighing down on his lungs. “I can’t breathe dammit.” He gives a few more half-hearted nudges to unlatch Rey from his being, but eventually gives up and lets his arms fall to his sides, a smile slipping back onto his face. 

“Sorry, I’m just too happy! And you deserve it for not coming to get me right away. Jeez, talk about hoarding the goods for yourself! What got you so snagged that you totally forgot about your best bud and partner huh?” Rey laughs again and nuzzles their cheeks together.

Leo’s smile suddenly staggers, and his eyes shutter. His body goes still, which draws a reaction from the other boy. “I… I read it. Their stories. The stories, lives, and thoughts that had been abandoned by time.” He thinks about all the letters, accounts and diaries he read and the tragedy that unfolded for these souls he never met, and the emptiness in his chest comes creeping back.

Rey pushes himself away from the ground so that he hovers over Leo. He searches out the violet orbs that now shine with forlornness, the edges tinged with a sort of grief that almost seems personal. His eyes trail over the tight curve of Leo's mouth and the delicate crease of brows, but he says nothing, patiently waiting for the other to continue.

“They…” Leo's voice wavers, and he throws an arm over his eyes, not wanting Rey to see the fresh wave of tears. “They suffered so much… All of them… humans, seraphim, those who fought to protect, and even those who fought to destroy… especially..." He draws a shuddery breath. "They suffered for so long… betrayal, loss, anger and pain… I know these feelings are found everywhere throughout history, I _know_... but for some reason, these stories and records just…" He shakes his head slowly, biting down on quivering lips. "I’m sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that...” He suddenly trails off, no longer certain if he is apologizing for crying or something else. Silent tears run unbidden down pale cheeks, and it's all he can do to breaking down into audible sobs.

Rey smiles softly at the admission, relaxing. He gives Leo a few moments, and lets his eyes travel instead to his surroundings before returning to the other boy. He reaches out and brushes the back of his hand against cold, wet cheeks before gently prying the other’s arm away from his face. Leo immediately averts his eyes, unable to meet his friend’s gaze, cheeks already garnering a rosy hue from the abashing display of emotions. “Leo,” Rey calls out tenderly, and patiently waits for Leo to look back. Green eyes soften in understanding. And Rey doesn't know, can't exactly put his finger on why he could say the words he says next, because it's just a feeling he gets, an urge to convey some important emotion that rings within every cell in his body. “I’m sure they were happy too. No matter how much anguish they might have been in, I’m sure they all had happy moments as well. So please, don't feel bad for him.” And as the words leave his lips, it's as if something inside him has finally been freed after a millennia of slumber. Perhaps later, he will question this strange feeling, but for now, he's more than content.

Leo averts his gaze again before nodding once, the tension receding from his shoulders. Something lifts from his heart, and a small bubble of laughter escapes. “Thanks, Rey,” he says quietly and suddenly finds the room a lot warmer, brighter. He feels Rey's closeness to him, his warmth, and focuses in on that.

Rey grins and taps him on the nose. “No need for thanks, Silleo,” he teases, using the other’s affectionate nickname, and brushes a pale strand of hair aside. "Partners, remember? Through thick and thin?" He raises an arm in front of his chest, and Leo smiles before mirroring the movement, pressing their arms together. 

"Yeah," Leo affirms, warmth blossoming from his heart. "Through thick and thin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it! This is the first time I've tried this format of storytelling, so it was quite fun and painful trying to get everything in order yet still have a story actually get _told_. (Plus the formatting was a major pain, as it kept screwing up if I switched between Rich Text and HTML...)
> 
> I hope it wasn't too confusing, but it also wasn't intended to be overly detailed. Since this was modeled after a collection of actual historical records, there was no way everything would have been accounted for. Instead, 'history' is often a story we (and in this case, reincarnated Mikleo) piece together from various puzzle bits. This is also why the records jump all over the timeline. But you all probably knew that. :)
> 
> And of course yes, I couldn't resist reincarnating our two precious boys as archaeology-geek partners in crime.
> 
> I considered putting up a timeline, but have held off in fear of it ruining the appetite of the story (since it falls outside of this storytelling scope). But let me know if you desperately want to see it. I do have the events thought out in my mind.
> 
> The calendar system used was based off of the Water Shrine trial, in which the diary found had entries for the 'Common Calendar'. If there's an actual timeline system that was mentioned... oh well.
> 
> I also may have had 'The One Protected by the Wind' and the instrumental version of 'At Journey's End' playing on repeat when I wrote this...
> 
> Anyways, the ending is relatively happy, no?
> 
> I am also considering an expansion on this universe as a series of drabbles (via the functions of the iris gems of course!) but nothing solid is yet in the works.
> 
> Lastly, this is un-betaed and so there could be mistakes made... let me know if you find any.
> 
> Kudos are love and comments are the sugar cubes to my life.


	2. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early sketches of a timeline of important events of the Age of Seraphim by Leo. Also includes the chronological reorganization of previously read documents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not falsely getting anyone's hopes up in thinking this is something drastically new. This is simply the timeline (as I've promised, now delivered as a work in progress by our lovely Leo) plus a look at all the documents in chronological order.
> 
> If you haven't read the first chapter, I'd highly suggest you look at that first. It's more confusing, but more fun (or so I'd like to think!) :) This is just a bit of extra for those of you who want to gather your thoughts around this.
> 
> And this'll be all that's on this fic. If there's anything more on this universe, it'll be a different posting of its own!
> 
> Thank you to all you lovely readers and words of love and support! ^-^

_**Based on Common Calendar** _

_**(First) Age of Chaos** _

_216_

  * _Dawn of Chaos_
  * _~birth of Shepherd Sorey and Seraph Mikleo_



_233_

  * _Shepherd Sorey and Seraph Mikleo’s departure from Elysia_
  * _Shepherd Sorey granted the powers of the Shepherd by the fire seraph Lailah_



_235_

  * _Completion of the Four Trials of Fire, Earth, Water, Wind._
  * _First fight against The Lord of Calamity (a former human general named Heldalf?)_
  * _Peace negotiations collapse (why?)_
  * _Shepherd Sorey and companions are led into a trap ( ~~Princess Alisha's betrayal~~ Maltran leveraged Princess Alisha?)_
  * _Seraph Mikleo dies_
  * _Shepherd Sorey becomes a Fallen, disappears_



 

_**True Age of Chaos / Second Age of Chaos** _

_236_

  * _The Dragon Lord rose and defeated the Lord of Calamity_



_(Queen Alisha entries are few between now and C.C. 239)_

_237_

  * _The Advent of Calamity (after six months of false peace)_



_238_

  * _The Great War decimated the Hyland and Rolance armies_
  * _Onslaught of the Purple Plague (a manifestation of malevolence?)_



_239_

  * _Princess Alisha reunites with Scattered Bones leader Rose (who expresses goals to kill The Dragon Lord)_



_241_

  * _Coronation of Queen Alisha_



_248_

  * _The Last Company’s peak years (success with purification?)_



_252_

  * _The Last Company falls_



_256_

  * _Rose dies (last of the Rose letters)_



_257_

  * _Queen Alisha ~~dies?~~ (last of diary entries... likely due to death)_



_**~*~** _

[Letters and documents previously read reorganized by date]

_**~*~** _

[Excerpt from the preface of _A Scientific Study of Purification and Seraphim Magic_ , written C.C 193]

It’s long believed that the only way of effectively defeating hellions is through the power of purification provided by the Sacred Blade granted by a Prime Lord to a Shepherd. While this is true on many accounts—and it certainly is the case that purification is the only way of reverting a hellion back to a seraph—it has never been proven that the power of purification resides solely with the Shepherd and his or her company.

Besides the taking of an Oath, of which there were very few cases in history to study and little record of the circumstances of such events (other than direct passing from Prime Lord upon his or her death), it is theoretically possible to obtain the power of purification of malevolence through the powers of Seraphim blessings.

However, please take note that all the theories in this study are still just that—theories. There have been no practical demonstration of proof that these theories…

~*~

[Excerpt from _A Scientific Study of Malevolence and the Fallen_ , written C.C. 195] 

… [it] is perhaps a misconception that Malevolence must be eradicated completely for peace to reign. Rather, it’s likely that Malevolence and Benevolence work as two opposing forces that bring peace to the lands as well as drive progress. Without Benevolence is to wage destruction on the world, but without Malevolence is to smother a crucial aspect of humanity, an important part of the soul.

So the primary concern of our research then, is the prevention of the more detrimental effects of Malevolence, such as that of the Fallen, or the corrupt. The Fallen know naught but to destroy, and everyone—beasts, humans and seraphim alike—may fall prey to too much malevolence.

The Third Law of Malevolence indicates that the purer the being, the more dangerous the being would be as a Fallen. For a being so pure to become overwhelmed by Malevolence to the point of falling would mean a deep, strong malevolence that would be extremely difficult to be Purified. This is why Dragons are so impossibly powerful. As former Seraphim, the amount of malevolence required to corrupt such innately pure beings entirely would be strong enough to fuel a hatred for eternity. So far, there is no known method of purifying a dragon once the seraph has fallen.

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 24th Day of the Month of Zenith C.C. 233]

_I saw the Seraphim for the first time today! And oh, are they beautiful. I didn’t even fully realize at first, being in the throes of battle as we were. But it is a testament to Sorey’s growing strength as the Shepherd that I was able to hear and see them without him cutting off his senses._

_Lailah is a beautiful young woman, dons a beautiful gown of ruby and white, no doubt resonant of her fire element, with silvery hair that curves like the crescent moon. Mikleo was not quite what I expected, a bit shorter and more lithe than I’d have thought, but he has a handsome face and hair also spun of silver—is it typical of Seraphim to have light hair, I wonder?_

_We battled with fearsome hellions that took the form of giant centipedes. They wreaked of Malevolence and spewed poison from their jaws. Fortunately, Mikleo rescued us just in time, taking on the title of Sub Lord from Lailah._

_They are very good friends, Sorey and Mikleo. I now see the source of Sorey’s strength._

_I feel honored to be sharing this journey with them._

_Alisha_

 ~*~

[Excerpt of entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 4th Day of the Month of Verdance C.C. 234]

_The negotiations are still ongoing, and I fear for the fate of my country. Should Rolance refuse to yield in any of their conditions, I know not what concessions I further offer. It is imperative that…_

~*~

[Note from the Lady Maltran to High Chancellor Gendrieve, circa Month of Sun C.C. 235 (six months before the Advent of Calamity), inserted into the pages of the diary]

Gendrieve,

Do not worry about the Princess. I will convince her of cooperation. Simply take care of the matter on your end and ensure the Nobles are wary of the words spread by the Shepherd. They are falsities echoing the sentiments of the Rolance army.

\- Maltran

 ~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 2nd Day of the Month of Harvest C.C. 235]

_I am sorry._

_I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry._

_I am sorry. I_ [letters are smudged from water stains]

~*~

[Following pages have been torn out]

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 17th Day of the Month of Harvest C.C. 235]

_It’s been two weeks._

_I cannot sleep. Every time I try, I see the same scene replay in my mind over and over and over and over…_

_It’s all my fault. I am sorry. I am sorry. ~~I am sorry.~~_

_I repeat the words every minute of every hour of every day, either by my dry lips or by my numb mind._

_It’s all my fault._

_I’m sorry. I killed him._

_I killed Mikleo, and now I fear He will never rest until I burn along with the world._

~*~ 

[Edition from The Pendrago Times, dated 14th Day of Month of Tribulation C.C. 236] 

And at last we are free! Fear not, citizens of the world, for the Dragon Lord has come on the backs of the mighty beasts as a champion against evil. The Lord of Calamity, who has been behind all the ill in this Age of Chaos, fell with a single blow, his scream of defeat echoing across the sky. 

All hail the Dragon Lord, our Savior and bringer of a new era.

~*~

[Letter from the Royal Family of Hyland’s Epistolary Collection: _Letters from the White Queen to the Scattered Bones Leader_ , dated 21st Day of Month of Tribulation, C.C. 236]

Dear Alisha,

I’m guessing you’ve heard? It’d be hard not to… it’s all anyone talks about these days. About how the Dragons came from the mountains and began to rain fire, beat hurricanes and split the earth on the Lord of Calamity’s domain (melodramatic much?). About how The Dragon Lord, our apparent savior, has quelled the Lord of Calamity at last. Peace to all. Hooray.

But there will be no peace for us. It’s them, isn’t it? I always feared… but they’ve been so quiet for the past year… I always thought that maybe…. ~~Maybe there was a chance that~~

They call him the Dragon Lord now. Funny, isn’t it? It sounds so noble, which is the total opposite of the Sorey we knew! Haha.

Well… everything about him now is opposite of what we knew.

They think he is our Savior. But I know, we know better.

This is the beginning of something terrible.

Sincerely,  
Rose

_~*~_

[Statement from Official Rolance Army Documents: _farmer on account of the Pearloats fires_ , dated 19th Day of Month of Valor C.C. 237]

At first it was just a rumble. Every once in a while. My family and I, we didn’t think much of it. The ground in this area sees tremors every once in a while. It’s nothing too special. 

But then the most awful-sounding screech ripped through the heavens, and that’s not a sound I will ever forget in this lifetime, because that was right before the fire fell to the earth like rain. Within seconds, the pastures, and everything within your line of sight turned red and gray, thick clouds of smoke enveloping the entire sky.

You could hear them flying overhead. Each time their monstrous wings beat, gales rose and tore through the already torched lands. And as if finally giving up, the earth itself began to split. 

It was pure miracle or extreme fortune that my family survived. We’ve lost everything, but at least we have each other. 

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated C.C. 239, Day 19 of the Month of Aurora]

_I cannot forgive Maltran for her betrayal, just as I cannot absolve myself of my sin in leading Sorey to his falling, however unwittingly I did so._

_But Rose is right. We met today, for the first time in four years. She slapped me, which I more than deserved. But when I offered my sincerest apology for all that transpired, she shook her head and told me that was not what I should have apologized for._

_I admit, I was quite confused at first. What, if not for unknowingly leading Sorey, my friends, into a trap that would eventually cause them their lives and Shepherd, would I apologize? Not that any amount of repentance in the world can absolve me of this guilt. It would be too merciful._

_Still, Rose is true to the name Sorey granted her all those years ago, and she screamed at me to ‘stop sulking and actually do something useful’ if I was still so ‘hung up’ about it all._

_She’s right, of course. Steadfast and straightforward, my original impression of her is correct. I’m glad Sorey found a Squire and companion in her, who could fill the shoes I could not._

_She would not have wasted these past years doing nothing but wallow in grief._

_I am still a Princess and soon to be Queen of this realm._

_I have a duty I must uptake._

_~*~_

[Letter from the Royal Family of Hyland’s Epistolary Collection: _Letters from the White Queen to the Scattered Bones Leader_ , dated 13th Day of Month of Halcyon C.C. 239] 

Alisha,

I’m not sure how many times I need to reiterate: we failed. We failed him, and we failed our friends. And while you chose to close yourself off to the world, he was out there planning, preparing, waiting with only one goal in mind. There is nothing left of him, Alisha. I’ve seen it for myself. Don’t you know how hard I’ve tried? Four years… I’ve tried, Alisha. I’ve tried [letters are smudged from water stains] …the four trials again, in the faint hope that it may do something. All lead to nil. And now that things have turned out this way, there is only one thing for me to do.

He’d understand. It was one of the first things I told him. As an assassin, my priority is to eliminate those doing ill to innocent people. Be it thief, merchant, Lord, Pope… or Shepherd.

I’m sorry, Alisha. I wish things didn’t have to be this way. But we’ve already failed them once. I won’t insult their memory by failing them a second time.

This is what Sorey would have wanted too.

You need to come to accept that.

Sincerely,  
Rose

_~*~_

[Letter from the Royal Family of Hyland’s Epistolary Collection: _Letters from the White Queen to the Scattered Bones Leader_ , dated 20th Day of Month of Zenith, C.C. 241]

Dear Alisha,

Woohoo! Congrats on your new title, _your Majesty_. How does it feel to be Queen? Pretty nifty, wouldn’t you say? I’ve been following up with some whispers of a seraph who specializes in the study of Seraphim and Malevolence magic. I have very little to go on, but it is a lead all the same. If I find anything, I will be sure to send it your way.

But Alisha, please keep in mind that I am doing this as a means to an end. So long as the Sorey remains undefeatable, I will do things your way, simply because I am an assassin, not a fool. However, the moment the opportunity presents itself, then whether by killing or purification, I shall do what I must to release him of this accursed life.

Please do not forget that.

Your friend,  
Rose

~*~ 

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 7th Day of Month of Verdance C.C. 242]

_Following a lead on the Origin Village of the Dawn of Chaos, I’ve come across something of interest—an iris gem that shows you happenings of the past. From the glimpses, I saw the previous Shepherd, and events that led to the birth of the Lord of Calamity. It was a terrible cycle of hatred and pain that led us into the First Age of Chaos._

_Sorey and Mikleo were babes of that village, and they had been intended as the light that guided us out of the Age of Chaos._

_I cannot help but wonder… if Sorey and the others had seen this glimpse of history for themselves… would things have turned out this way?_

~*~ 

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 18th Day of Month of Harvest C.C. 242]

_I saw him today. I saw the Dragon Lord._

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 19th Day of Month of Harvest C.C. 242]                 

_He bears Sorey’s face. His features. The same mop of messy brown hair that sticks up like a rooster’s ruffled feathers. The same verdant eyes that would sparkle with a brilliance whenever he got too excited about the ruins of old. The same lips that would pull into a goofy smile when he realized he said something so typically him and earned the teasing of those around him, because he never felt like we were laughing at him._

_But it’s not him. It hasn’t been for the past seven years._

_Sorey’s eyes never burned with such icy hatred and determination that could pierce into your very soul and cleave it in two. He never bore such cruel and cold smiles that only grew the more anguished you became._

_He’s too calm, which is a trait I have never associated with Sorey, for Sorey is always a bubble of energy, passion, excitement and never a moment unexplored._

_For years I’ve envisioned what it might be like for a reencounter with Sorey. I imagined there to be tears, apologies, desperate pleas and prostration for forgiveness and at the same time, self-loathing that I would even dare ask._

_Instead, I too, am calm._

_This is not the Sorey that was once my friend and companion. I owe this being nothing._

_The Dragon Lord is not who I want to see, even if he bears Sorey’s face and body._

_I will save him—Sorey. This dance will not end until either myself or the Dragon Lord is gone._

_**~*~** _

[Letter from the Royal Family of Hyland’s Epistolary Collection: _Letters from the White Queen to the Scattered Bones Leader_ , dated 15th Day of Month of Solstice C.C. 244] 

Alisha,

My men and I great! And I hope the same holds true for Last Haven by the time my letter reaches you again.

I’ve looked into the matter you’ve asked about, but I’m afraid not much has come of it. I have ears still at the Borderlands, however few, but nothing has changed. The Three have remained within the Dark Realm, though by small miracle or harbinger of something even nastier, I dare not suppose.

I heard about Aldek’s death and Yana’s falling. I am sorry for your loss. There are rumors of a human village northeast, close to where you say Elysia would have been. If the Malevolence has yet to reach them, it could be our best bet of finding more Blessed’s? At any rate, it’s worth a shot!

What you asked about Purification Theory has a pretty lengthy answer. Maina says that the ceremony doesn’t have to be performed in a blessed land, but she does say it makes it much more difficult. Twelve additional seraphim would be needed to cast a temporary barrier to expel the malevolent domain even temporarily. Of course, those twelve seraphim would require twelve Blessed’s capable of serving as vessels. I have three in my company suitable for this role, though that is a far cry from the required twelve.

I may return to Last Haven with my men sometime in the spring.

I’ll be in touch.

Love,  
Rose

~*~

[Letter from the Royal Family of Hyland’s Epistolary Collection: _Letters from the Scattered Bones Leader to the White Queen of Hyland_ , dated 20th Day of Month of Equinox C.C. 245]

_My Dear Rose,_

_I’m sorry to say that the Glaivend lead bore no fruit. The Blessed was nothing more than a pretender. I am sorry._

_Sometimes, I wonder if our conflict will ever end. It’s been ten years since_ [words have faded from the letter being crumpled] _… ~~please don’t think ill of me, but~~ I don’t want to cause you unnecessary worry when you’ve already such a troubled mind and so many affairs of your own to manage. Just indulge your old friend and allow me to say: I’m tired, Rose. We’ve been fighting for so long, ~~and all we’ve managed so far is,~~ don’t you think we deserve a rest? _

_I miss them. I didn’t get to travel with you all much, but I do miss_ [words have faded from the letter being crumpled up too many times]

[Letter ends here, appears to not have finished]

**_**~*~** _ **

[A song entitled, _The White Queen_ , from the _Tales of the True Dark Age: Songs and Poems Book One_ , circa C.C. 245-6] 

And lo! What yonder tales will speak,  
Of the famed White Queen.  
Her gown of fierce metal,  
Silver like the moon.  
Her iron-clad spirit,  
Leads us to our boon.  
The White Queen! The shining light!  
In this reign of darkness.  
The Dragon Lord has all to fear.  
Our great Commander is drawing near.  
The Dark Realm will quake in fear,  
And the Company will proudly cheer,  
As the White Queen makes her stand!

_**~*~** _

[Entry from _The Diary of Fenrir Kirk: Soldier of the Company,_ dated 8th Day of Month of Harvest C.C. 247]

_Hello. I’m not entirely sure what to write in this, but Gadwin always suggested this as a way to pass time and feel less sad and empty, and he was the most cheerful of our lot so... I suppose I’ll give it a go. Not much else to do anyways. So, sorry about the rambling. Although… I’m not even entirely sure who I’m even writing to. Are you a nosy member of our company who can’t keep your eyes to your own business? Raef, turn back now if you’re reading this._

_Or are you a stranger of a distant land and time? I would hope it’s the latter, but that seems like such a far off dream, the conjuring of childhood fairy tales. And to most of us, it is. They say that the land used to be green and the sky blue, that the brightness of day would make it difficult for you to open your eyes at times. There were creatures that cohabitated with humans and entire fields of produce of all sorts of flavors, more than enough to feed everyone in the land, they say. It’s hard to imagine. I can’t, at any rate. For as long as I can remember, the skies have been purple and gray, never brighter than the glow of a bonfire, and the earth has always been brown and dark. I don’t see how you could have colors brighter than these, but my mother insists things used to be different when I was a youngling._

_It was funny, she’d say, that they had thought at all that then was the Age of Chaos, that the end of world had been wrought, the fate of all teetering on the edge of an abyss. It was funny because at least back then, everyone had fought, had prayed, had done their part in challenging the impending doom with every breath in their being._

_At least back then, people had hope._

_That was before the rise of the Dragon Lord._

~*~ 

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 10th Day of Month of Aurora C.C. 248]

_Today, we had a great victory. For the first time in years, we can honestly say we’ve won an important battle against the Dragon Lord. We’ve been whittled away at, taunted, tormented, till we became a sole company of knights fighting this realm of Malevolence._

_But our hearts remained pure, our spirits strong, and with great difficulty we’ve managed to purify our first party of hellions! I hesitate to spread word of this small but important victory, so it will be kept under wraps for now._

_Something is changing. I can feel it._

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 27th Day of Month of Equinox C.C. 249]

_We lost Gendry and Naolan today. I know there’s nothing I could have done to save them, but I can’t help but think that I could. I could have been more cautious. I could have been less hasty to press forward. I should have seen it. It was a trap._

_What will I tell their families?_

  **~*~**

[Entry from _The Last Company: Logs of an Unknown Captain Vol II,_ dated 25th Day of Month of Verdance C.C. 250]

_Day 454,_

_Our company has been in camp for a fortnight. The general atmosphere is looking slightly better than a week ago, despite the nights growing longer and colder. The Commander ordered half of the men out for patrol duty tonight. Only a quarter was needed last week, but the hellions grow strong. You can hear their screams throughout the night. No one expects to get much sleep._

_Still, it’s better than the screams of a fellow human. Our numbers are only ever dwindling. We were two hundred strong when we departed Last Haven six months ago. Now we are down to sixty._

_I still see their faces in my sleep. Gadwin, Cedric, Wyna, Val…_

_I just hope I won’t have to see more._

_It’s the eleventh time I’ve made that wish._

_**~*~** _

[Entry from _The Last Company: Logs of an Unknown Captain Vol II,_ dated 3rd Day of Month of Halcyon C.C. 250]

_Day 462,_

_We are finally on the move again. The Commander says we are to move east again, in pursuit of some rumors of a Blessed. No one really puts much stock in it anymore. The last Blessed we had died shortly after her seraph companion became corrupted by malevolence the moment we entered the Dark Realm. It was by miracle that we killed the hellion before it became a fully fledged dragon._

_The Commander has faith we can find another Blessed, and one that can serve as a proper vessel for the Seraphim. Somehow, the Commander had managed to purify hellions some time back through the powers of the Blessed’s and Seraphim. Or so they say. This was before my time with the Company. I’m not sure what to believe, but the Commander believes, and so we shall follow. To what end that would lead us, I do not know._

_**~*~** _

[Excerpt from _The True Age of Chaos: A Chronicle of Events from the Advent of Calamity to Present_ , written C.C. 250]

… With the growing strength of the Malevolence, hellions became discernable to even the least resonant of humans. On one hand, humans were now capable of physically fighting all hellions. On the other, these creatures were now so strong that oftentimes, entire parties were wiped out in a matter of seconds.

In these darkest years of the True Age of Chaos, the legendary Last Company remained the sole strength in trying times. The Last Company, or the ‘Company’, as it will be referred to from here on, was led by the White Queen herself, in an effort to sustain morals. At the time of this record, they continue to… 

_**~*~** _

[Entry from _The Diary of Fenrir Kirk: Soldier of the Last Company,_ dated 18th Day of Month of Halcyon, C.C. 250]

_Lately, there have been rumors again of the Dragon Lord’s origins. These usually crop up every once in a while, when things are particularly bleak, or the men are just particularly bored. I’m not sure which is more dangerous._

_Anyways, no one was ever really sure where the Dragon Lord came from. Before the True Age of Chaos, at the end of the First Age of Chaos, the great hope—the Shepherd—disappeared. No one knows what happened to him. Some of us wonder if he even existed. But… I have an aunt that insists he did so… who knows. Then, the Dragon Lord descended in his stead. He came, wielding the power of three powerful dragons, marching on The Lord of Calamity’s domain. And the tale goes that the Lord of Calamity greeted the Dragon Lord as an old friend, his fearsome laughter echoing across the skies, before the Dragon Lord killed him with a single movement, silencing him forever more._

_At first, all was well. The people cheered, the skies were clearer than they’d been in years, the land itself seemed ready to heal. But after that came the Advent of Calamity, and the age we now live in came to become known as the True Age of Chaos, for it was only then that we saw a true series of ill events._

_First, the Dragon Lord turned on us, slaughtering an entire village of innocents, down to the very last child; then he disappeared as instantly as he came. Second, the Great War broke out and completely decimated the Hyland and Rolance armies, the tenuous treaties snapping all too easily. Third, the Purple Plague spread and took out entire towns and villages, consuming the human flesh from inside out. Fourth, the Dragons rose. They came with rivers of fire that burned through entire forests, hurricanes that tore up entire cities, and footsteps that split the earth itself. Fifth, came the Dragon Lord himself, this time descending not as our savior but our tormentor._

_The Dragon Lord and the Three most powerful. How he commanded them so easily, no one knows. But command them he did._

_I wonder if anyone back then knew, that the salvation the Dragon Lord brought was a falsity, that the Dragon Lord himself would launch the world into an age even darker than that of the Lord of Calamity._

_Sometimes I do wonder where he came from, the Dragon Lord._

_Some say he was the Lost Shepherd himself, and his Three Dragons the Shepherd’s Seraphim companions, following their master into the realm of the Fallen._

_But for a Shepherd to have Fallen… it’s not possible, is it?_

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 1st Day of Month of Zenith C.C. 250]

_Our company is all but fifty in number now. The Malevolence continues to grow in strength, the hellions in numbers. They’ve taken so many of my men._

_There are many vows I have broken, though never by choice. I want to give into despair, and sometimes I cry silently in the night, under the comforting embrace of darkness. No one can know, see their Commander like this, for it would break them as well. And it is this knowledge that both supports me and chains me._

_Sometimes, I still feel very much like the naïve princess that saves none by wanting to save all. I have grown much since, and know now that sacrifices must be made, morals sometimes compromised, emotions need be cast aside. But other times, I wonder… is this truly correct? Things aren’t ever black and white, but what if we are only ever meant to see certain shades?_

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 12th Day of Month of Aurora C.C. 250]

_It’s the fifteenth anniversary of Mikleo’s passing._

_I saw him again today. I’m not sure if I was expecting it or not, but… there he was. No dragons, no hellions, no cloud of Malevolence. It was actually a beautiful day, the first one I’ve seen perhaps in the past fifteen years. I’d forgotten what the sun looked like. It’s beautiful._

_He stood there, much like anyone else would, at the grave of their loved one._

_It was Rose’s idea, to pass Mikleo onto the spirit of the lake and have his element embrace him for all of eternity. They erected a monument for him too, though Sorey had already gone. Lailah, Edna and Zaveid… they fought it as long as they could, but…_

_It’s been fifteen years. And to see him standing there… for a moment, a very brief moment, I was my seventeen-year-old self again. There wasn’t_ [words smudged from water stains] _or lords or queens or hellions versus humans and seraphs versus dragons and..._

_Just for a moment, the Dragon Lord was Sorey again._

_‘I’m sorry, Mikleo,’ he had whispered so brokenly. I don’t know whether he was apologizing for letting Mikleo die, allowing me to have taken advantage of his trust that ultimately led to Mikleo’s death, or for all that has transpired in the past fifteen years, everything that he’s done in the name of a bitter and hollowing vengeance that he knew would have broken his best friend’s heart had the other known._

_But for a moment, none of that mattered, because I saw the flicker of Sorey in those eyes. For the first time in fifteen years. It was Sorey’s warm, sad eyes, full of hurt and still, love. The way he rested his hand on the cold stone, as though it were Mikleo itself…_

_And suddenly, the most heartbreaking realization dawned on me. I haven’t cried once in these past three years, but…_

_How had I never realized? How had I, who had dared call myself their friend, never realized? I laugh and I cry, because of course, how could it have been any other way? Rose knew, of course she did. It all made sense now._

_I am ashamed. It only took me two decades. Ha. I can hear Rose’s taunts now. I wonder if she has been waiting for the right moment to tease me._

_I felt no fear. Not out of bravery or anything noble like that, but for the fact that the current being before me, Sorey, had eyes only for one person in that very moment._

_Perhaps there is hope yet._

_~*~_

[Excerpt from _A Hypothesis of Evil_ , written C.C. 250]

There have been multiple theories offered for the Advent of Calamity, the True Age of Chaos, and the origins of the Dragon Lord. They range from a being born of Malevolence itself, as a byproduct or wayward protégé of the Lord of Calamity himself, to the horrifying prospect of a Fallen Shepherd. The question of the hour of course, is how did a being of such malevolence as the Dragon Lord come into existence?

From a scientific perspective, let us inspect…

[…]

… most would argue that the pure nature of the Shepherd’s spirit acts as an impervious barrier towards the Malevolence. This thinking itself is fundamentally flawed. No spirit can ever be one hundred percent impervious to influence, Malevolence or Benevolence. However, it is true that corruption of a Shepherd would be much more difficult than the average being.

For a being as pure as the Shepherd, who—let us not forget—carried with him the blessings of purity of many Seraphim, to become corrupted, he would have had to experience a catalyst so fracturing to his soul, that Malevolence completely overwhelms the innate goodness inside him. But it _is_ possible. Although there have been no records of actual fallen Shepherds, it is uncertain whether this is by happenstance or intentional absence of evidence.

In any case, if the Dragon Lord is or was indeed the Lost Shepherd, it would actually explain a lot, seeing as the Third Law of Malevolence lends itself to explain the degree of power had by the Dragon Lord.

_**~*~** _

[Excerpt from _Life Before the Dragon Lord: A Compilation of Interviews_ , written C.C. 251]

When I first met with Evena, I was slightly worried the interview would not be able to proceed. She was a small, frail thing, the early stages of consumption already weakening her greatly. Her eyes turned towards the past so yearningly, you wondered if she no longer had eyes for the present. Of course, in these times, it wouldn’t be surprising. But we talked.

“I remember the [First] Age of Chaos,” she recounted, her voice so raspy, I immediately reached for the water on her nightstand to offer her. But she continued. “We were plagued by all sorts of ills even then, but we had such strong hopes.”

We talked at length about how she’d been a little girl living in Last Haven when it was still known as Ladylake or Lakehaven. She showed me her favorite book as a child, the Celestial Record. I was in awe, of course, feeling privileged to have seen and touched one of the few copies still around.

The story she wanted to share, however, was not those of the Celestial Record.

“His name was Sorey. I was lucky enough to meet him as a child,” she started with a light in her eyes. “The Shepherd Sorey, and his band of seraphs. I couldn’t see them of course, but sometimes I heard whispers, a slight of the wind perhaps. Or the wishful thinkings of a child.” She chuckled, clearly fond of the recollections she had of the previous Shepherd. 

There isn’t much on record about the Shepherd Sorey, or the Lost Shepherd. No one knows what happened to him towards the end of the First Age of Chaos, just that he disappeared right on the cusp of our most dire need. Some say he died, slain somewhere along his quest with the world none the wiser. Some say he grew so exhausted, he retired to his mystical village and abandoned us to our fates. Some—the romantics—claim he’d secretly fathered a child with the White Queen, who was rumored to have been a companion of the Shepherd Sorey, and retired to raise his child to help finish what he knew he could not do alone; training a second Shepherd. This theory has waned over the years though, as there have been no signs of a second Shepherd in these desolate times. And of course, there are those conspiracy theorists that think that the Shepherd Sorey became the Dragon Lord himself. I’m more inclined to believe the first theory, however morbid that is. But since the purpose of these interviews is to help explain some of the happenings of today, there will be no sugarcoating or optimistic thinking.

Unfortunately, Evena was not able to shed more light on that matter as I’d hoped, but at least through her, I was able to get a glimpse into life before the True Age of Chaos…

~*~

[Letter from the Royal Family of Hyland’s Epistolary Collection: _Letters from the White Queen to the Scattered Bones Leader_ , dated 16th Day of Month of Valor, C.C. 256]

Dear Alisha, 

Nope, you can’t convince me otherwise, sorry! I know this isn’t what you wanted to hear, and by the time my letter reaches you again, you may very well already have news of my success or failure. (Between you and me, I really hope it’s the former!)

Alisha, I know these years have been hard on you. You’ve remained so strong for everyone, through everything. I know I always sound and seem like I know what I’m doing, that I’m always on the right path and never waver, but you’ve known me long enough to know that’s not the case. I have always fought for what I believe in, and what I believe in has been known to change. However, one thing I firmly believe in that hasn’t is the fact that it does no good to dwell on the past.

So Alisha, please. Promise me that from here on out, you have to live for the future. Look to the past for guidance, but don’t be its prisoner.

I hope you live a long and prosperous life, my Queen. We shared lots of great memories, you and I. Perhaps in another life, we’ll share many more. And next time, I’ll win! 

And for what it’s worth, Alisha, I’m sorry.

[Words smudged from water stains]

Your dearest friend always,  
Rose

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 22nd Day of Month of Halcyon C.C. 256]

_Why?! Why don’t you just come and kill me. I know you hunt me. And I keep running, on some pathetic hope or even more pathetic instinct, I don’t know. I know you know where I am, always, yet you continue to leave me to suffer in this false hope._

_Why do you continue to torment me, Sorey? Why? Why? Why?_

_No, I know._

_I’m tired. Everything we tried, failed. Everywhere we looked, were dead ends. Everything is gone. Everyone is dead. What have I to live for now?_

_Why am I always left behind?_

_I’m sorry, Rose. I cannot keep my promise._

~*~

[Entry from _The Diary of Alisha Diphda_ , dated 31st Day of Month of Zenith C.C. 257]

_I think I finally understand._


End file.
